1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode with double-side emission and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advantages of low power consumption and small volume, LEDs have been extensively applied to fabrication of different sized array light emitting module and applied in indicators in information, communication and consumptive electronic appliances and display devices.
The light emitting module with double-side emission can be applied in the electronic devices, such as LED advertisement display screens or flip-open type cell phones. The light emitting module with double-side emission may achieve the goal of reducing the manufacturing costs, weight and thickness by using a panel with double-side emission.
No matter the conventional packaging process of the LED module using the single LED package, the surface-mount device or the flip-chip package, the finished products requires soldering on the printed circuit board to connect the electronic circuit structure in the final steps. However, the light emitting chip is fixed on the non-transparent printed circuit board, and the goal of the double-side emission cannot be accomplished.
In addition, a light emitting module can have a plurality of LED dies with different color, simultaneously. Taking the white LED module of the backlight module as an example, because the white LED module is made with red, green and blue LEDs, the epitaxial materials of different color die are difference, and further the voltage characteristics are difference and the design of the control circuit is more complex.
Therefore, since the light emitting module requires a complex circuit design to satisfy the demand, the LED module and packaging method thereof can be achieved the goal of double-side emission.